A Certain Second Perspective
by EnsignZero
Summary: Set during Railgun S, this fic follows the events in that season. What if Misaka began to return Kuroko's feelings? A second, and rather KurokoXMisaka centric, look at the episodes of Railgun S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and such:

I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the Toaru series. Really. I don't.

* * *

><p>"Th.. Th… Th… Ank…"<p>

This was ridiculous. Here she was, 3rd strongest esper in the city. Strongest electromaster. Defeater of countless enemies. Ace of Tokiwadai, And right now she was reduced to a stuttering mess. A stuttering, blushing mess. And to add insult to injury, in front of this idiot.

"Ants?"

_Why can't you take me seriously for once?! _Mikoto fumed inwardly. _Here I am with a bag full of these stupid cookies I baked for you, and you can't even be bothered to pay attention. If Kuroko were the one-_

She paused in her thoughts. Why did she just think of Kuroko? Here she was, in front of the guy who she had been fretting about all week, for whom she had to sneak out to Saten's house to bake cookies, who infuriated her and intrigued her all at once, and all her thoughts were now completely preoccupied with a certain pink-haired teleporter. She straightened up, raising her gaze from the mostly uninteresting ground as Touma finished rambling on about something about school projects and began walking away. These were thoughts she had no time to think about right now. All she knew was, she did not particularly feel like giving away any cookies today.

"Misaka Mikoto." she said suddenly. "That's my name. it's not Biribiri. The least you could do is remember my name."

Touma paused before smiling back at her. "See you around, Misaka."

Mikoto felt her cheeks redden slightly hearing him say her name, but oddly enough, it was not the same incapacitating embarrassment flooding through her system as always. Her heart wasn't even racing away at 200 beats per minute like it usually did- a small, pleasant achievement. She let him walk away for once, not bothering to run after him as she contemplated the sudden change in her physiological response.

Or she would have contemplated before Kuroko appeared in front of her. Suddenly, the girl who had quite rudely barged into her mind during her would-be-cookie-presentation was very suddenly in front of her. Mikoto's eyes locked instantaneously with the younger girl's and she felt the all too familiar rapid pick up of her heart beat and the rising temperature in her face. The very same one she had just succeeded finished congratulating her overcoming of.

"Bad news, Onee-sa-" Kuroko's frantic shouting was very suddenly halted and very focussed on the incredibly deep blush staining the Level 5's face now contorted in some spectrum of embarrassment. "What's wrong Onee-sama? Are you sick? Are you hurt somewhere? Did you eat something strange?"

Mikoto snapped out of her intense stare, willing the redness in her face to subside in utter futility before Kuroko could further question it. "Wh-what are you talking about? Anyway what's the bad news?" she probed, frantic to move the conversation away from her current facial predicament.

Kuroko seemed to take the bait. "Oh right. The dorm supervisor got word of your unauthorised excursions. She demands you provide an acceptable explanation."

"Oh crap. I need to come up with an excuse…" the older girl sighed, pondering her fate of what could very possibly be worse than death. "Wait, you came all the way out here just to tell me that? Thanks. But how'd you know I was here?"

Kuroko grinned nervously. "I… Have my means. Where you go, I will go." She would have continued flustering if she had not noticed the rapidly deepening blush on the taller girl's face, and her pretty intense stare. All that adorning an expression that was completely alien to Kuroko. "But are you really feeling okay? If something were to happen to you, I couldn't pos-"

She was silenced by a gentle hand paused on her lips for a fleeting moment as Mikoto walked past her, determined to remove herself from what was quickly revealing itself to be a losing battle against her emotions.

"Sheesh. If you keep acting all weird, I'll leave you behind!"

Kuroko stood by herself on the bridge for a moment, processing what had just transpired.

"It's just that… You made a face I'd never seen before…"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

Mikoto sipped at her tea quietly, poking at her breakfast with a languid sort of vengeance. The dining hall was mercifully empty, leaving her alone with her thoughts for brunch. Kuroko had caught her completely off guard the other day on the bridge, and the electromaster was feeling extremely annoyed at how powerless and utterly lost she had felt. Not to mention how absolutely terrified she was that Kuroko might clue in to her sudden emotional turmoil given how plainly she had displayed it on her face.

_And the things she would do if she found out…_ Mikoto silently fumed, feeling a vein twitch somewhere in her temple as she felt the familiar bubble of rage begin its slow ascension to her face.

But now that she thought about it, why was she angry at Kuroko all the time? It did feel oddly comforting being around her small roommate. And to be quite honest, she had not particularly enjoyed the last few weeks of sneaking out at night, spending less time with her friends and the tiny teleporter. Despite her unwillingness to admit to it, she was almost beginning to miss the daily glomps. Though now that she was finally back and all that business with her sisters was finally over, Kuroko seemed more distant than before. Sure, the endless proclamations of love still speckled her day, but the teleporter seemed a whole lot less clingy, and the electromaster was quite frankly starting to miss the excessive body contact, if only by just a bit.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the small possibility of a pretty new revelation. And just accepting the possibility of this new revelation instantaneously relieved all this built up tension and frustration she did not even know she had in her. Maybe the sudden racing of her heart was not all anger. Maybe she didn't have to go through everything alone.

Maybe what the ache in her chest now was trying to tell her was that really, deep down inside, she actually lo-

"Are you slacking off again, Misaka?"

Mikoto snapped out of her reverie, somewhat thankful for the interruption. Her thoughts were heading down a path she was not entirely ready to take. "Why do you have to make it sound like I'm always slacking off? I have nothing to do until later, so i'm just killing time."

Tsuchimikado Maika dutifully replenished the tea, casting a sidewards glance towards the untouched food on the plate. "You haven't eaten in the dorm lately. What were you up to?"

"I was busy with a few things."

"Shirai was eating all alone here."

"Yeah." Mikoto answered, taking a bite out of her breakfast before adding pensively "I know."

"She also stayed up a lot waiting for you."

"I know."

"She cares a lot about you."

"I know."

"You should really tell her how you feel."

"I kno- EH?" Mikoto spluttered indignantly, spraying the table with light specks of half chewed breakfast. She frantically looked around the room, half relieved that no one was there to hear what Maika had just said.

"Misaka, it's no secret you know."

"What is not a secret?"

"That you're in love with Shi-"

"SHUT UP!" Mikoto yelled, her normal defence of loud and abrasive outbursts kicking in before she could hold it back. "I.. I mean… Don't say things like that. I don't… We don't…"

Maika shrugged. "Well whatever you say Misaka. But don't keep her in suspense for too long."

Misaka was left staring at her half eaten breakfast in silence as the student maid turned quietly on her heel and left the otherwise empty dining hall, leaving a very confused electromaster and her very tumultuous thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Unemployment only means my only source of nourishment is your wonderful reviews.

It really helps to watch the Railgun S episodes prior to reading this fic since I won't be delving much into the actual plot (which I reckon is pretty awesome as it is).

Well enough from me. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2:<p>

"Kuroko… You should really stop doing these things in public…"

Having been thrown out of Joseph's was something Mikoto did not have on her schedule for the day. But who knew she would run into the Meltdowner in somewhere as warm and inviting as a family restaurant? But more importantly, why did Kuroko have to say those embarrassing things in public in front of a would-be enemy?! Furthermore, and on a side note, if Kuroko had continued with her perverted actions, the electromaster would have very little self control left to stop herself from-

_From what? Kuroko's groping is definitely out of bounds, but having her so close… Her body pressed against my back…_

"Are you saying I can do these things in private then, Onee-sama?" grinned Kuroko with her terribly inappropriate grin, shaking Mikoto from the train of thought she was not completely prepared to have.

Mikoto turned a bright shade of red and shot the younger girl a death glare, partially wondering if the younger girl was reading her mind. She shook the entirely alien thoughts out of her head. Since beginning to admit to herself that she _may_ have a tiny inkling of reciprocation of the teleporter's feelings, her thoughts had been on a steady path towards the level of perverseness Kuroko usually displayed. On a normal day, the young teleporter would have been zapped into an even crispier state by now. But this was not a normal day, and Mikoto's mind was not a normal tangent.

The electromaster groaned inwardly, running her hand through her hair. "Definitely not."

"But all I want is to show my undying love and devotion to Onee-sama!" Kuroko chimed happily, trotting alongside the older girl. They walked like this in relative silence for half a block, Kuroko indulging herself in her strange delusional dreams, and Mikoto with her mind abuzz with way too many thoughts about the young teleporter, willing herself to stare straight ahead, instead of casting lingering gazes on the long haired girl.

"Ne Kuroko…" she began in a tone that made her roommate momentarily break out of her lecherous daydreams. "How do you know that you're in love with me?"

"Eh?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

Kuroko blinked. The question had left the older girl's lips so quietly that she could have very nearly imagined it. Why would her Onee-sama be asking this question? Was there someone who had already stolen her heart? Before the teleporter could muster enough sense to answer, they found themselves in front of a rather familiar door which Mikoto appeared to be knocking on.

"Hello!" smiled the electromaster as the door swung open, her voice as cheerful as always, not betraying any hint of their conversation just mere seconds before.

"Come in!" Saten chirped before she turned her gaze to the mostly toasty and slightly spaced out Kuroko who had a very strange expression on her face. "What happened Shirai-san?"

Kuroko shook her head violently, casting the last words Mikoto had said out of her swimming thoughts. "Oh, nothing." she said, her voice easily slipping back into its normal lilt, refusing to betray the storm of emotions now raging in her slowly breaking heart.

* * *

><p>4 hours. This was already 4 hours longer than it usually took for her to finish her coursework. It would have been a whole lot faster had her mind not been so otherwise preoccupied. Mikoto sighed, leaning back against her chair to stare out the window. It had not been so long since the whole business with her sisters had finally blown over and things were finally beginning to fall back into some semblance of normalcy.<p>

_Or whatever counts for normal here anyway…_

The electromaster pushed her notes away, resigning to the fact that she could not get any further work done this afternoon. She had been more distracted than usual recently, and she was mostly glad that Kuroko had not seemed to pick up on what she hoped was a subtle change in attitude. She had definitely cut down on the number of shocks she delivered to the younger girl, though she wouldn't be the first to admit it.

"I'm home desu no."

Mikoto looked over her shoulder to greet her room mate with a warm smile. "Welcome back, Kuroko"

Kuroko groaned loudly, collapsing face first onto the bed with a whole lot less finesse than usual.

"What's got you so tired?"

"Preliminary inspections for the Academic Assembly…" the younger girl mumbled into the pillow. "I knew they'd divided up the exhibits across several university campuses, but I didn't think I'd have to walk so much." It was no secret that Kuroko was not a big fan of walking. She would hitch rides on security robots everywhere, or teleport herself incessantly if it were a viable option. An entire day of pure walking practically across Academy City was well out of her comfort zone. She grimaced and stretched out her aching calves and feet as they threatened to cramp up in rebellion. "My feet are killing me…"

Mikoto turned in her chair to look at her exhausted room mate with a much softer smile, partly grateful the teleporter's face was currently buried in her pillow, allowing her free reign to stare as much as she would like. "Judgement is having it tough isn't it?" Kuroko grunted a muffled reply, bringing a slight chuckle to Mikoto's lips. It was always amusing to see the teleporter in anything less than her prim and refined state, making the electromaster glad that the younger girl felt comfortable enough around her to show her this side of her life. "By the way how's Uiharu-san doing?"

"The same as always. She did her job."

"I see. But moving huh. It's definitely a lot of work." Mikoto sighed, strolling across the room to sit on the edge of her bed. "I remember we fought a lot when you first came here."

Kuroko looked up from her bed with a nervous grin. Her flashbacks from those incidents were mostly filled with flashes of searing electricity. "That's in the past… those don't count anymore…" She was cut short by the soft expression on Mikoto's face.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko questioned, the trepidation in her voice evident. The electromaster had been giving her an increasing number of these looks recently, and they were beginning to throw her off. There was just something odd about the way her onee-sama was smiling at her, something off about how her gaze would lock with Kuroko's longer than necessary, something different about the way her touch was now far gentler. Not to mention, she had definitely noticed the sharp decrease in number of shocks she had been receiving. Not that she was going to push her luck.

"A lot happens. It's academy city after all."

Kuroko sat up and smiled. "Yeah."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Mikoto feeling exceptionally comfortable around her room mate. It had been a while since they had one of these chats. Looking back on those crazy first few nights when Kuroko had first moved in, they seemed like a distant but fond memory. Not that she would want to relive those nights. But it was all part of their history together now. And every moment of their history, she would treasure.

"Hey," Mikoto started, breaking the silence. "If you're tired, want me to give you a massage?"

With that one sentence, Kuroko was long gone, Mikoto's words resounding in her head with increasing allure and seduction.

"Kuroko?"

The teleporter gave an excited yelp before leaping out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Let me... take a shower first." she said shyly, her eyes twinkling with a rather perverted sense of hope.

"Oi…" Mikoto warned, injecting a small amount of threat in her voice, though strangely, today she didn't particularly feel like threatening Kuroko. Or electrifying her. Or shoving her away. Or anything in that violent nature. She heard the bathroom door close and the shower come on before allowing herself to flop backwards onto the bed, her eyes gently closing. She had a bad feeling about offering the massage. She wasn't even sure why she had offered it in the first place, knowing full well what she would have to then contend with. But the words had slipped out of her without her permission.

It wasn't long before the sound of water stopped and she heard her roommate re-enter the room.

"Onee-sama…" began the slightly sultry voice.

"Pyjamas on." Mikoto levelled without opening her eyes.

"Fine." Kuroko huffed, pulling her pyjama top over her shoulders and plodding over to lie face down on her bed. Once she was settled into position, Mikoto got up and moved towards the younger girl, sitting on the edge of the bed. The small Judgement officer didn't seem to have the energy to make any further clever quips and Mikoto quickly got to work, kneading away at the rigid muscles in the smaller girl's back, easily felt through her pyjama top.

The electromaster continued the slow but firm ministrations, sending tiny slivers of electricity into the tense knots in Kuroko's back. The younger girl mumbled her appreciation into the sheets groggily, occasionally letting out a satisfied sigh. It was not long before they turned into quiet and even breaths as she slowly slipped into a relaxed slumber.

She took the opportunity to have a good long look at the teleporter. Years of harsh martial arts training and the gruelling task of being her Onee-sama's right hand had left its mark on the young girl. Her lithe form was marred by bruises and faint traces of scars, each bringing a pang to Mikoto's heart as she traced them lightly with her fingers.

The electromaster reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair from Kuroko's face.

"It's so much easier to love you when you're completely still like this…" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the younger girl. She seemed so different when she was asleep. Far from the poised yet strong young Judgement member she was during the day (or the crazed lecherous fanatic she occasionally was for that matter), this Kuroko was quiet, peaceful, her lips parted so slightly and so invitingly.

The older girl leaned forward and hesitantly pressed her lips against the teleporter's cheek. It was only for a fleeting second. And she was upright again, pulling the blanket up around Kuroko and flipping the light switch off before heading to the bathroom.

It was only when the bathroom door clicked shut that Kuroko opened her eyes, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, trying to calm the insane racing of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again, thank you everyone for your kind reviews! Working hard on finalising these chapters and getting them out of my head and onto the screen, so your continued support is always much appreciated. I would just like to reiterate that these events follow the episodes of Railgun S, and may seem a tad disjointed to those who have not watched the series yet since I don't delve too much into the plot. That being said, here's Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3:<p>

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko groaned, clawing dramatically at the park bench. "I think I'm dying…"

"Just a few more, Kuroko!" Mikoto insisted, pushing another can of strawberry oden towards the greenish looking younger girl before opening another can herself. They had been at it for the last 3 hours, and despite the growing mountain of cans next to them, they did not have anything to show for their efforts yet. Though, there was something about a fired up Mikoto that made the teleporter have no choice but to relent.

Kuroko heaved herself off the side of the bench, a devilish glint in her eyes as her hands assumed their usual "grabby hands" position. "Perhaps I could _possibly_ soldier on if I had some _incentive_ from Onee-sama…"

Her request was politely turned down by a karate chop to the head, and another drink shoved in her general direction. Kuroko pouted before turning her frustrations to her 17th can that day. All she wanted was a hug or a smile or perhaps another kiss…

Kuroko felt her face suddenly turn an impossible shade of red recalling the events from the night before. It must have been all part of her imagination. There's no way her Onee-sama would have _willingly_ kissed her. Right? It was all fine and dandy pursuing the electromaster with all her fervent enthusiasm, but once the tables were turned, Kuroko felt like she had lost the upper hand. She was wading into foreign territory she had no battle plans for. Feeling the blush turn up by several notches, she channeled her convoluted thoughts to the can, hurriedly snapping the lid open and chugging the contents down before-

"ARGHGH! COUGH COUGH HACK!" Kuroko suddenly choked, clutching at her throat before unceremoniously coughing out an unrecognisable small pink blob.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?" Mikoto chucked her can quickly, turning to her roommate with worry streaking her face.

The coughing and spluttering gradually died down with Mikoto's repeated slapping of the younger girl's back.

"Onee-sama…"

Kuroko slowly turned around, brandishing something in the palm of her hand. Something pink. Something shaped suspiciously like a-

"GEKOTA!" the older girl squealed excitedly, grabbing Kuroko's palm with both hands. "THANK YOU KUROKO!"

Kuroko was completely silent while Mikoto continued gushing about the tiny pink finger puppet and how it was apparently rather rare. All the teleporter could think about was how warm her Onee-sama's hands here, and how soft they felt clasping her hand. Softer than she would have imagined them to be, considering how often the older girl got herself into scrapes with not-so-savoury people.

The level 5 on the other hand was proceeding rapidly into full fangirl mode, regaling the younger girl with tales of her extensive finger puppet collection won through the repeated bashing of a certain vending machine. But as she went on, she noticed two things: Kuroko wasn't listening. And Kuroko had a very odd expression on her face. Mikoto was not sure when her ramblings petered off to a potent silence, but her mind was changing course without notification, from the exuberant excitement of acquiring a new Gekota to analysing the intense gaze Kuroko was now applying to her hands. Despite how normal it had become for the electromaster to catch her roommate staring at her, it was a rather novel experience being stared at in a completely non-lecherous way. Mikoto wondered if the younger girl had always been this... cute…

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko began in a voice much calmer than she really felt. "You're still holding my hand desu no."

Mikoto's face flushed bright red before making a skittish squeak and retreating to the far end of the bench. She dropped the smaller girl's hand, making the teleporter begin to miss the loss of contact almost immediately.

"I… I think that's enough strawberry oden for today." said the older girl, hastily putting the pink finger puppet into her pocket and standing up quite suddenly from the bench, leaving a very perplexed looking Kuroko and a mountain of empty cans.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…" muttered Kuroko, running her hand over the pile of cans and teleporting them into the nearest bin.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto stared at her Gekota troops current assembled on her fingers. Well, most of them. One was quite evidently AWOL…<p>

_Thanks to a certain tormenting toddler… And to think I just got that one…_

She let out a loud sigh, wondering if she could get Kuroko to sit through another afternoon of strawberry oden again…

"You lose a year with every sigh, onee-sama."

The electromaster jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of Kuroko's towel clad figure into the corner of her vision. "I-It's not like I care! It's not a big deal. It's just one finger doll. Just one…"

Kuroko frowned. "Seems like it's a big deal to you."

"You have no idea…" Mikoto said quietly under her breath before raising her voice to audible levels. "I was just thinking… How did she know my name? And why was she so scared of me?"

_Is that all Onee-sama is upset about? It's just a child… Unless… HER BIOLOGICAL CLOCK HAS BEEN SET INTO MOTION! HER PHEROMONES HAVE GONE INTO OVERDRIVE!_

Kuroko leapt backwards in shock. This could be why parading in her entire collection of skimpy lingerie hardly ever elicited any reaction from the older girl. And this could only mean one thing. THIS WAS THE BEST TIME TO STRIKE. "Do you mean to say you wanted that child to like you? Is that what you're saying?"

Mikoto simply reddened at that statement and hugged her knees closer to herself. Of course she wanted the child to like her. But honestly, her concerns lay more with attempting to get her pink finger puppet back safely in her collection. Perhaps extortion…

"I understand!" declared the teleporter suddenly. "I, Shirai Kuroko, will do everything in my power for you!"

Before the older girl could even begin to comprehend what her roommate was on about, Mikoto felt a gentle tugging of her pyjama top, turning around to see Kuroko with a demure look that looked out of place on her face, looking up at her with impossibly large eyes.

"Is this… More to your liking… Onee-sama?"

ZAPPP

"JUST BECAUSE I WANT THE CHILD TO LIKE ME DOESN'T MEAN I'M A LOLICON." yelled Mikoto at the charred remains of her roommate. This was bringing up all-too-fresh memories in her mind from earlier this week about how she thought Kuroko was 'cute'.

"Point… Taken… Onee-sama…" wheezed the smoking pile of ash as she crossed off yet another way not to seduce her onee-sama on her mental checklist.

* * *

><p>"Mou… That was an unbelievably hectic day." Mikoto let herself slide into the insanely hard hospital chair. Febrie had been transferred to the main hospital in Academy City, and while this hospital was far larger and sophisticated, their choice of furniture left much to be desired. She felt the soft fabric of Kuroko's vest brush against her fingers as the teleporter sat next to her.<p>

"You didn't have to go all out on those security robots, Onee-sama…" mumbled Kuroko.

"B-But they were completely out of control!" stuttered Mikoto indignantly.

"And you should have let us help you with that powered suit."

"There was no time! It was about to attack Febrie!"

The younger girl let out a sigh before saying in a very matter-of-fact fashion "Onee-sama, one day you will make a terrifying mother."

Mikoto gazed at her roommate quietly, her mind momentarily filled with images of herself firing off bolts of lightning at monsters in closets as her pink-haired children cowered behind her. _Wait… Pink?_ The electromaster caught herself turning an interesting shade of maroon before spluttering to change the subject. "A-Anyway, I can't believe she won't give that pink Gekota back… And to think I was even willing to give her the rainbow one…"

"Isn't the rainbow one even rarer Onee-sama?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the one you got for me."

The words slipped so quickly and easily from her lips that Mikoto barely had time to realise she had said them. Her face immediately burned bright red, almost as if trying to incinerate her words that now hung in the silence between them. Her verbal slip-ups were becoming increasingly frequent, and cobbling together half-baked (and surely mostly unconvincing) explanations was beginning to wear her down. She was almost afraid to look at Kuroko's reaction which appeared to be nothing at all. The teleporter just continued staring at the ground with an unusual amount of fascination one wouldn't usually reserve for the drab green linoleum flooring.

Mikoto nearly let out a sigh of relief as Kuroko's lack of response. She was supposed to be the older one here, yet she was the one fumbling for words, stumbling through their interactions. Since when did it become so difficult to speak to her roommate?

"I-I hope the doctor comes out and gives us an update soon." the electromaster stuttered.

"Yeah…"

There was a long heavy silence for a few minutes. Now Kuroko's lack of a response was beginning to feel a tad oppressive.

"A-Academy City must be tiny for us to meet the dorm supervisor in the baths today, huh?" laughed Mikoto nervously.

"It's almost like a scene out of an anime really. The dorm supervisor was so mean as well, making me give her those ridiculous foot massages." Kuroko huffed, resting her head tiredly on her hands. With all that had been happening recently (plus the added frustration of her onee-sama recently taking to walking around on eggshells around her), she wished their lives weren't so characteristically action-packed. "After all that happened, all I wanted was a nice relaxing bath with Onee-sama."

Mikoto sent a smile towards her roommate's back currently slouched over in exhaustion. It was times like these when the younger girl seemed really small. "Well, let's go together one day then."

"Eh?"

"You have been working really hard lately. I think you deserve some downtime." Mikoto rummaged around her pocket for a bit before pulling out a small end of a receipt and a pen. She scribbled something hurriedly before handing it over to Kuroko.

"What's this?" the pink haired girl asked, quirking an eyebrow at the scrap of paper now being pushed into her hand.

"It's a one day Kuroko-Relaxation Day pass." Mikoto stated, fighting to keep the blush under control as she levelled what the hoped was a normal enough look at Kuroko. "Whenever you need a time out, just let me know."

"Onee-sama…"

"Hey, what did we miss?" Saten and Uihara returned with arms laden with an assortment of onigiri and canned drinks.

"Nothing at all." Kuroko said evenly, unnoticed as she slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.


End file.
